Gnaw Bone
by Voncile Sykes
Summary: Parodies: What happens when Crowley and Daphne:Thrill Of The Hunt-Sage Londyn: flirt in front of Dean, and later how Daphne punishes Crowley for rude comments to her friends. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writting them! :D please review :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a parody story, each chapter will be something different unless I have a description next to the chapter like 1 of 2. I have gotten permission from Sage Londyn to use characters of hers as well. Hope you all enjoy!**

"**Sam!" Dean squealed as Sam tickled Dean behind his knees, "Stop! I'm going to pee myself!"**

**Sam was laughing so hard he himself thought he might wet.**

"**Dean, you know how I get when you scream my name…" Sam huffed at him seductively.**

**Deans eyes bugged out a little at the realization at what he'd done to his brother. His eyes involuntarily strayed to Sam's bulging crotch. Suddenly, Dean also had a hot demon to release.**

**Sam tenderly reached for Deans strong jaw bone and leaned in. Their kiss was a hot searing love connection. The room filled with immediate need, need for physical satisfaction. Dean reached behind Sam slowly massaging his ripped obleecks then grabbed onto the tail of Sam's shirt and pulled it slowly over his head and teased him as if he were going to use it to bind his hands. They both knew it wouldn't hold him once they began to get boiling hot.**

**Sam freed his hands and reached for Deans peck muscles, he lightly dragged his fingertips down Deans chest and torso pausing at his belly-button. He ran his index finger side to side along Dean's waist band of his jeans then slowly un-buckled his belt, jean button, and zipper. Dean moaned with anticipation as he gently tugged on a tuft of Sam's wavy brown locks.**

**Sam dropped Dean's pants to his knees and raised one of his own knees between Dean's thighs. He brushed the fabric of his jeans against the inner sides of his thighs causing Dean's muscles to ripple with goose bumps. Dean began to un-zip Sam's pants as a loud ripping noise flew from Sam's buttocks. Dean fell back onto the floor holding both hands over his nose and mouth as he did an army crawl over to the door for fresh air. Sam jumped up and down giddily laughing and clapping his hands as his pants fell to his ankles. "Dean! I'm so sorry, but the burritos we ate last night were all beans on mine!" Sam managed to mutter between bursts of laughter.**

**Dean stood on the balcony walkway outside their door breathing deep and hanging over the railing to try to catch the breeze with fresh air. He loved his brother but when gas came from that boy, you had better have a gas mask and a spare supply of oxygen lying around, he was a lethal weapon. The thought of his brother as a lethal weapon bubbled in his mind as he continued breathing good, thick city air. That demon bitch Ruby had been feeding him poisonous things like beans, broccoli, and lots of eggs making his intestinal gasses stronger and stronger. He knew that soon his brother would be strong enough to kill Lilith, but Castiel had told him to stop his brother or the angels would. He wondered what Castiel had meant when he said that.**

**Dean turned towards the door, cracking it a little to sniff and make sure the rooms air supply had been replenished with good air once again. He didn't smell the poison so he opened the door a little more hoping he could go back in, but the mood had been killed by Sammy.**

**The next day:**

Sam woke up spooning his brother, he had managed another night without killing Dean. He felt like Dean was as delicate as a grape, a tough skin but mushy yummy inside. Sam licked his lips at the thought then wiped the thought from his mind, he didn't know if he could control himself around his brother. There was something about him that made him Sam's specific brand of meth. Sam woke Dean to step out so he could use the bathroom.

Dean, again, was standing on the balcony breathing to the tune of "Eye Of The Tiger" and making air drum gestures.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This chapter is the beginning to several following this story line. More characters on their way. ;) I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

"I'm hungry." Dean demanded.

Daphne had her arm around Crowley's waist in the back seat as he pulled away from their make-out session to shout, "Pullover!"

Dean stomped on the brakes as he squealed into a parking spot at a roadside diner.

Sam was thrown forward but stopped himself from hitting the dashboard with his hands. As he began to fall back against the seat he yelled in anger, "Damnit, Dean, some warning next time would be great, you know?"

Daphne giggled with the feeling in her stomach from the sudden movement to stillness. Crowley kissed her a hot, searing smooch before her reached across her lap and opened her door and mumbled, "Get out."

"Quit bitching, Sam. And take your Beano." Dean growled back at Sam.

Once inside the diner they sat in a booth. Dean sat on the inside with Daphne beside him on the outside. Sam across from Dean on the inside and Crowley beside him on the outside, staring into Daphne's eyes.

Dean was clearly uncomfortable with his shoulders up to his ears.

Daphne reached across the table her fingers searching for Crowley's hands. Sparks of chemistry shot from her fingertips to her heart, making it race with his flesh against hers and she ached for more contact. A very light moan escaped her lips as her tongue danced behind them craving his taste.

"What'll you have?" Asked an older woman in a waitressing uniform standing beside Daphne.

She looked up at the woman's face, her make-up looked painted on like it was Halloween. Blue eye shadow up to her eyebrows, flaking mascara, and bubble-gum pink lipstick with burgundy blush circles on her cheek bones. Daphne stifled a fit of laughter.

"Uh… I'll have the soup of the day with a side of fries." Daphne said calmly.

"You?" The waitress pointed her pen at Dean.

"Double bacon cheeseburger meal." Dean smiled.

The waitress looked up from her order pad and looked at Sam expecting him to answer.

"I'll have the garden special with Italian, please." Sam said politely.

"Chili with hot sauce and fries." Crowley immediately said after Sam.

The waitress walked away and dinged a bell to let the cook know there were orders.

As they sat waiting on their food Daphne rubbed her foot against Crowley's calf.

Crowley's gaze burned her skin with aching need. She wildly mouthed, "I love you." Crowley glanced at Dean whose jaw was on the table, eyes wide with horror.

Crowley smirked, pleased with Dean's reaction to Daphne's passes. Crowley pulled Daphne's hand to his lips and kissed it slow and pressing. He seductively looked up at her face from under his eyebrows and snuck another peek at Dean who was now trying to distract himself with the salt and pepper shakers .

Daphne allowed a slightly louder moan to spill between her lips as she made air kisses at Crowley.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, enough. This has to stop! I am not going to sit her acting like this doesn't bother me. Daphne, why him? I don't understand. Really? What is it?" Dean burst, then wished he could take it back. Looking down he growled, defeated, "Never mind. I just don't like seeing this crap."

"Quit gripping, Dean. It only makes it worse on you." Crowley said.

"Dean, it's ok. I love you to, I just chose Crowley. Kind of like Sam chose Ruby over you. But he still loved you, right?" Daphne tried to get the attention off her.

"Daph, that's not going to work." Dean said, upset by what Daphne was attempting to do.

" What are you talking about Dean?" Daphne acted innocent.

"You know very well what I'm talking about and you need to drop it. It's over with, and so are we. Lets just move on keep it that way." Dean grumbled.

"Fine." Daphne whipped her hair from her face behind her ear.

"Are you two done having a moment?" Crowley asked, getting impatient.

"Look, You're all getting upset over nothing. Just let it go." Begged Sam.

The cook dinged the bell letting the waitress know the orders were up.

"Chili…" The waitress sat the chili in front of Dean.

"Burger…" sitting it front of Daphne, "Salad…" in front of Crowley, and finished with Daphne's soup in front of Sam.

"We'll be closing in twenty." Honked the waitress.

Between the four of them they got the dishes to the right one and ate their meal talking about the next hunt they would do.

:=:=:=:Back at Crowley's house:=:=:=:

As Daphne and Crowley walked through the front door Daphne whirled around and soaked Crowley in holy water. As he stand screaming in pain she bound his wrists to his waist with holy water soaked ropes from the umbrella holder.

"What the friggin hell are you doing?" Crowley roared.

"Teaching you a damn lesson, you hell spawn son of a bitch." Daphne snapped. "You've got real nerve, telling my friends they're pretty much nothing but meat suites waiting to be possessed." Daphne was fuming. She kissed him hard then pulled away fast and punched him in the jaw.

Crowley yelled in pain, "What was that for?"

"You'll see." Daphne glared at him as she dragged him towards the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- This chapter is the beginning to several following this story line. More characters on their way along with a not so teen rated scene. But not too risqué for the faint of heart. ;)

"I'm hungry." Dean demanded.

Daphne had her arm around Crowley's waist in the back seat as he pulled away from their make-out session to shout, "Pullover!"

Dean stomped on the brakes as he squealed into a parking spot at a roadside diner.

Sam was thrown forward but stopped himself from hitting the dashboard with his hands. As he began to fall back against the seat he yelled in anger, "Damnit, Dean, some warning next time would be great, you know?"

Daphne giggled with the feeling in her stomach from the sudden movement to stillness. Crowley kissed her a hot, searing smooch before her reached across her lap and opened her door and mumbled, "Get out."

"Quit bitching, Sam. And take your Beano." Dean growled back at Sam.

Once inside the diner they sat in a booth. Dean sat on the inside with Daphne beside him on the outside. Sam across from Dean on the inside and Crowley beside him on the outside, staring into Daphne's eyes.

Dean was clearly uncomfortable with his shoulders up to his ears.

Daphne reached across the table her fingers searching for Crowley's hands. Sparks of chemistry shot from her fingertips to her heart, making it race with his flesh against hers and she ached for more contact. A very light moan escaped her lips as her tongue danced behind them craving his taste.

"What'll you have?" Asked an older woman in a waitressing uniform standing beside Daphne.

She looked up at the woman's face, her make-up looked painted on like it was Halloween. Blue eye shadow up to her eyebrows, flaking mascara, and bubble-gum pink lipstick with burgundy blush circles on her cheek bones. Daphne stifled a fit of laughter.

"Uh… I'll have the soup of the day with a side of fries." Daphne said calmly.

"You?" The waitress pointed her pen at Dean.

"Double bacon cheeseburger meal." Dean smiled.

The waitress looked up from her order pad and looked at Sam expecting him to answer.

"I'll have the garden special with Italian, please." Sam said politely.

"Chili with hot sauce and fries." Crowley immediately said after Sam.

The waitress walked away and dinged a bell to let the cook know there were orders.

As they sat waiting on their food Daphne rubbed her foot against Crowley's calf.

Crowley's gaze burned her skin with aching need. She wildly mouthed, "I love you." Crowley glanced at Dean whose jaw was on the table, eyes wide with horror.

Crowley smirked, pleased with Dean's reaction to Daphne's passes. Crowley pulled Daphne's hand to his lips and kissed it slow and pressing. He seductively looked up at her face from under his eyebrows and snuck another peek at Dean who was now trying to distract himself with the salt and pepper shakers .

Daphne allowed a slightly louder moan to spill between her lips as she made air kisses at Crowley.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, enough. This has to stop! I am not going to sit her acting like this doesn't bother me. Daphne, why him? I don't understand. Really? What is it?" Dean burst, then wished he could take it back. Looking down he growled, defeated, "Never mind. I just don't like seeing this crap."

"Quit gripping, Dean. It only makes it worse on you." Crowley said.

"Dean, it's ok. I love you to, I just chose Crowley. Kind of like Sam chose Ruby over you. But he still loved you, right?" Daphne tried to get the attention off her.

"Daph, that's not going to work." Dean said, upset by what Daphne was attempting to do.

" What are you talking about Dean?" Daphne acted innocent.

"You know very well what I'm talking about and you need to drop it. It's over with, and so are we. Lets just move on keep it that way." Dean grumbled.

"Fine." Daphne whipped her hair from her face behind her ear.

"Are you two done having a moment?" Crowley asked, getting impatient.

"Look, You're all getting upset over nothing. Just let it go." Begged Sam.

The cook dinged the bell letting the waitress know the orders were up.

"Chili…" The waitress sat the chili in front of Dean.

"Burger…" sitting it front of Daphne, "Salad…" in front of Crowley, and finished with Daphne's soup in front of Sam.

"We'll be closing in twenty." Honked the waitress.

Between the four of them they got the dishes to the right one and ate their meal talking about the next hunt they would do.

:=:=:=:Back at Crowley's house:=:=:=:

As Daphne and Crowley walked through the front door Daphne whirled around and soaked Crowley in holy water. As he stand screaming in pain she bound his wrists to his waist with holy water soaked ropes from the umbrella holder.

"What the friggin hell are you doing?" Crowley roared.

"Teaching you a damn lesson, you hell spawn son of a bitch." Daphne snapped. "You've got real nerve, telling my friends they're pretty much nothing but meat suites waiting to be possessed." Daphne was fuming. She kissed him hard then pulled away fast and punched him in the jaw.

Crowley yelled in pain, "What was that for?"

"You'll see." Daphne glared at him as she dragged him towards the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

"No! Not the basement. I've got places to be!" Crowley begged for his freedom.

"Shut up, Crowley!" Daphne kicked his side as she continued to drag him towards the basement.

"Daphne, I'll tell them sorry if you want. But I am not going in that basement." Crowley said with authority.

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel," Daphne giggled at the thought of Crowley having feelings, "better."

"I told you, I am not going in that basement. I mean it, Daphne. I am not going to be trapped down there for countless days." Crowley postulated.

Daphne opened the door to the basement and kicked him down the basement steps. She ran down the steps, skipping two at a time to get to him faster.

Daphne reached the bottom step but didn't see Crowley anywhere.

She backed up towards the side of the steps.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Daphne so she couldn't get free. Daphne kicked and struggled but couldn't even touch the floor.

"Thought you had me, didn't you?" Crowley whispered into Daphne's ear.

His thick accented breath tickled her ear and made her blood boil with intense need.

"What are you doing, Crowley?" She managed to raggedly breath out.

"What? Isn't it obvious?" He teased.

She leaned her body into his arching her back in a cat-like manner. "Oh, I don't know if your schooled in how to drive this way."

Crowley loosened his grip on her to turn her around but she managed to get out of his grip and disappeared into the obscurity of the basement.

"Daphne! You have to come out some time." Crowley looked around in circles, searching for any hint of her. He remained silent and just listened for her breathing.

Daphne charged him from behind and quickly got the upper hand with more holy water soaked ropes. She rebound his hands and knocked his feet out from under him then dragged him into the corner and bound his feet.

"Sit tight," Daphne smirked, "Love."

Daphne tied his hands to either headboard post of a bed then shackled them with iron. Then shackled his feet and tied them to the footboard posts. His ankles slowly sizzled and steam rose from where he was bound on each limb.

"Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Daphne's airy whisper in his ear titillated his senses.

"What are you going to do to me? Keep me down here for weeks, no food, no sunlight?" Crowley teased.

"You're in no place to ask questions." Daphne snapped at Crowley.

"I'm only asking a simple question. What are you going to do to me?" Crowley repeated.

"You'll find out when I feel like exposing my true intentions." She taunted him with unknowingness.

She climbed the steps and slammed the door, Crowley could hear her moving around up stairs and wondered what she had in store for him.

An erotic thought raced through his head and he closed his eyes letting his mind continue on it's raunchy path. His heart raced and heat flooded his nether regions.

The door to the basement opened and it became darker than before, any light that had been present disappeared. His eyes flew open as he searched for movement in the pitch blackness. He couldn't see anything and just as he had decided to close his eyes and get back to his day dream something stroked him.

He raised his head to look down towards his legs. He still couldn't see, but he could surely feel alright, experienced hands undoing his belt, button, and zipper. These graceful hands moved his pants down to his knees then lightly dragged up his thighs and to the waistband of his boxers.

"Oh my." Crowley heaved out, taken aback by what tricks these hands knew.

"Uhhh." He sighed in pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" Daphne asked sarcastically.

"Why yes it feels amazing, but it would feel better if you joined me around the hip area." He retorted. He smiled at his suggestion and another flood of heat over whelmed him.

Her hand moved away and he heard something clink together beside his head.

"Bringing in toys now, are we? You've developed a kink in you, Daphne Tayler." Crowley blissfully pondered.

"Oh, yes. Kink, get a load of this kink." Daphne said as she poured holy water over his hip area.

Crowley screamed and pulled against his bindings and shackles then a towel wiped away at some standing water on his body.

"What the bloody hell! Daphne, let me up this instant or I'll tear into you when I get free." Crowley burst.

"Oh no, you see, I'm enjoying myself and you should sit back and enjoy this. There's a thin line between pain and pleasure, but you already know that. That entire year we spent together, the two mixed together into the perfect creation of pleasure neither of us ever experienced before. I could never have such amazing attention from Dean." She spoke the truth, Dean never wanted any extra kink; she was always bored with him and the same old positions.

"You think you need to hog tie me to continue this?" Crowley began but was silenced as another splash of holy water hit his body without warning.

Daphne wiped away what was left of the holy water and stroked him again.

"What, and let you vanish out of here? I don't think so, I worked hard to gather these things and sneak them in without you knowing and I'm going to keep you on your toes until we're done here." Daphne lashed out with venom.

"I was only saying that I could help make this more enjoyable if I wasn't confined like a patient in a mental ward!" Crowley barked at Daphne.

"What a temper, whoo!" Daphne fanned her self, gesturing his temper made it hot in there.

He distorted his face into defeat and aversion as he turned his face away from her.

Raising his eyebrows and facing her again, "Will you, please, let me go?"

"Suddenly you have manners? What about all the fire and sizzle you we just spouting?" She egged him on. "You will be rewarded for good manners." She breathed out on his cheek.

Her hot breath singed his senses and blurred his mind. He licked his lips in anticipation, wanting so badly to grab her and throw her around while they made love. Knowing that wasn't about to happen he bit his lip in frustration.

"Don't be upset." She cooed into his ear as she straddled him and unbuttoned his shirt seductive and slow.

Crowley gasped as Daphne began to kiss his chest and trailed down just above his waistband. She breathed out heavily just over where she has kissed, knowing it would drive him wild. Crowley bucked his hips up in response to her actions but nothing touched him until he felt a sharp burning sensation take over his exposed skin as Daphne sprinkled salt on him.

Crowley shrieked in agony, the salt felt like thousands of razorblades slicing deeper each time another grain fell onto and rolled off his body.

Daphne, open mouth, kissed Crowley as she dusted the salt off him gently. He panted into her mouth and continued to buck his hips into the air above him. Daphne rested her hips on top of his lap and leaned down placing her chest on his as she reached for something.

Their skin scraping together made a delicious sensation that sent them both hurdling into grinding. Then he felt familiar cold metal against his neck.

"Recognize the edge?" Daphne asked.

Crowley swallowed hard, "Yes, the demon killing knife?" He was confused.

"Mmmhmm…" Daphne hummed.

She turned the blade over and drug the dull side of the knife across his neck. He moaned as the danger intensified his senses. Daphne nicked his neck then ground a pinch of salt into the open wound; Crowley groaned louder as the salt burned him worse than before.

While they steadily added more speed and force Daphne began to chant between deep breaths; Crowley began to scream out in a maximization of pain as he could feel his form being forced from his meat suit. Half way through, Daphne stopped as another crash into bliss washed over her and Crowley's pain turned into his highest attained completion ever known. Daphne collapsed on top of Crowley as they both heaved from their lack of energy. Their skin stuck together as sweat glued them to one another, Daphne gently pealed herself away from Crowley and disappeared into the shroud of night.

"Daphne." Crowley huffed out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When can I go?"

"You'll know when I let you go." She snapped irritated he had nothing to say about what she had done for him.

:=:=:=: Eight days later:=:=:=:

Daphne went down the basement steps to unchain Crowley, she grabbed a five gallon bucket of holy water and walked in his direction. He sat on the floor slumped against a wall twirling his thumbs, he was a bloody mess and had an iron collar around his neck that was chained to the wall.

"Come to set me free, Love?" Crowley questioned.

"Yeah. Clean yourself up." She said as she dumped the water on him and leaned down to unchain him. Crowley winced and groaned from the pain the holy water caused him. He stood up and vanished from in front of Daphne.

A/N: Please, please, please review! I don't want to seem like one of those people who wont post the next chapter unless they get a certain number of reviews but I feel like I'm wasting my time on this if no one tells me if they like it or hate it. That being said, tell me what you think! I appreciate all the views


End file.
